Aircraft wheels often comprise a wheel base, a side rim, and a lock ring. The wheel base is typically coupled to the aircraft brake for applying torque to cause the aircraft to decelerate. The side rim is typically coupled about a circumference of the wheel base and is often at least partially in contact with a tire. A lock ring is typically placed in between the wheel base and the side rim for retaining the side rim to the wheel base and for transferring torque from the wheel base to the side rim. However, in systems having large wheel bases (e.g., 19 inches (48.26 centimeters) in diameter or greater), high torque at application speed may lead to a wheel-skid. A wheel-skid is an event in which the tire and side rim continue to roll at ground speed, while the wheel base is locked to the brake and not rotating. A wheel-skid is in contrast to a tire-skid, where the tire is stationary, and sliding, relative to the runway.